Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 10.
Cast * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Red Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Red Yoshi * Yellow Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Yoshi * Pink Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Pink Yoshi * Blue Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Blue Yoshi * Light Blue Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi * Black Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Black Yoshi * White Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as White Yoshi * Connor as Balloon Bully * Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Huffin Puffin * Sandy (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Miss Warp * Inverness (from TT) as Neurons * Ben as Poochy * The Green Trucks as Power Bees * The Blue Trucks as Snakes * Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) as White Shy Guy * Jose Carioca and Panchito (from The Three Caballeros) as Dragons * The Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Ghost Riders * Singing Puppet Man (from Teletubbies) as Baby Bowser * Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Cloud N Candy * Sixteen (from RWS) as Inviso * Zurg (from Toy Story 2) as Cloudjin * Old Stuck Up (From RWS) as Don Bongo * D199 (from RWS) as Bone Dragons * The Diesel Shunter (from RWS) as Snorkel Snake * The Breakdown Crane as Slug * and more Transcript * (Red Percy as Erlestoke Manor No. 7812, sets off with the Cambrian Coast Express, through the mighty jungle over the water to collect a watermelon, and gets a warp, and continues on his way to get another life and some coins. He collects two lemons and pounds on his way when collecting some eggs and eats more fruit and pounds his way through the jungle and water up and down the sides. He collects some more fruit and a warp and coins and pounds his way toward the summit, and after getting poked twice by a spiky plant and snakes, he collects more fruit and vegetables and speeds onward to get another life. As he pounds his way, he gets chased by a giant fish, and pushes a block down below to add to another block, but picks up one melon, and gets eaten and taken to a castle) * Erlestoke Manor: Oh fudge. All the way to the castle I go. (a thunk sound is heard when Red Percy is taken into the top of the castle and locked up tight. As White Percy as Foxcote Manor No. 7822, hauling the Berwyn Belle with six chocolate and cream colored Great Western Railway coaches, sets off, where Red Percy as No. 7812 was, he now heads off to where Red Percy was, before he successfully collects more fruit and dodges a blue fish, and having collected more fruit, he gets more eggs and a White Shy Guy, but gets by another fish, then gets taken to the same place where Red Percy was before, and gets locked up) * Foxcote Manor: I'm in the hot seat now. (Pink Percy as No. 7818 returns and grabs more fruit, and just continues to find five more fruit, before the blue fish eats him) * Pink Percy: This is what happens when we get eaten. (gets to the same place and gets locked up with the other poor Percy engines. The orange Percy as Freshford Manor gets more eggs, but restores his health, and pounds his way through the jungle into the water to get more fruit. He speeds toward the same place and grabs another fruit and swims down to the bottom below where the blue fish eats him) * Orange Percy: Hello? Is there anybody home? (gets locked up in the same place with the other Percy engines. Blue Percy heads off to get the last two fruit to finish the whole level through) Category:Daniel Pineda